Dragon's Lair
Dragon's Lair is an interactive game that was originally released as an arcade game. It is made by Don Bluth Entertainment released for Game Boy Color on January 15, 2001, Nintendo DSi on December 21, 2009, Nintendo DS on November 17, 2010, Nintendo Wii (Part of Dragon's Lair Trilogy) on October 19, 2010, and for Nintendo 3DS on 2011. The game was also released for the CD-interactive console on 1994. A side-scrolling platform version was released for the Nintendo Entertainment System, prior other releases on Nintendo consoles. The game was followed with a sequel, entitled Time Warp. Plot The story begins when a knight named Dirk the Daring enters a castle inhabited by the evil wizard, Mordroc, who summoned Singe to capture Daphne. It is up to Dirk to save Princess Daphne before she is trapped in the Magic Bubble forever. Gameplay Players control Dirk in the entire game. Dirk must survive a scene when the player uses his correct movement. For example, if the player uses the Right button, it doesn't mean Dirk will move right. Dirk must time his movements by pressing the right button in order to survive a scene. Scenes * The Drawbridge - Dirk almost falls off the castle. He must use his sword and then escape from the monsters. * The End of the Corridor - Dirk must move right twice to enter the third door. * The Tentacles - Dirk finds himself in a room filled with tentacles. Dirk must attack the monster's tentacles and then escape the room when there are too many. * The Serpent Trio - Dirk finds himself in a room with three snakes. What Dirk must do is to attack the snakes. After using the sword thrice, the snake will avoid Dirk's attack and must escape the room. * The Swinging Ropes of Flames - Dirk stands on a platform until it falls. Dirk must hang on all of the three ropes to escape the scene. Sometimes, this scene is mirrored, so Dirk must use different patterns. * The Well of the Traps - Dirk must escape the crumbling floor, some swords, water snakes, a spider and a crusher. Sometimes, this scene is mirrored. * The Bubbling Kettle of Ooze - Dirk must fight off an ooze monster. However, before Dirk leaves, a yellow monster comes to stop him. What Dirk must do is to kill the steam monster. * The Giddy Goons - Dirk must survive when two Giddy Goons try to stop him. Before he goes upstairs, Dirk must kill the two Goons. * The Giant Chain - Dirk must survive through disappearing floors and a pink monster. Dirk must also avoid the chain, because it can cause a flash flood. * The Smithee - Dirk must deal with a sword, a mace, an anvil and a spear. After that, Dirk must attack the Smithee. * The Grim Reaper - Dirk must escape from the bodybenders and then destroy the grim reaper. However, vines will try to kill Dirk. Dirk must avoid them and exit the scene. The pattern is same in the mirrored version. * The Killer Wind - Dirk opens a door and find himself inside a room with wind. Dirk must enter the door to avoid the wind. * The Gas Room - A wall will start to build up. Dirk must avoid the wall so he can escape. * The Evil Flames - Dirk must avoid fire blasted by Mordroc and crawl under to escape. * Excalinabura the Horse - Dirk encounters Excalinabura, a mechanical horse. Dirk must avoid the flames to survive the scene while riding on the horse. This scene is sometimes mirrored. * The Black Knight - Dirk must avoid the tablets and then destroy the Black Knight to escape the scene. * The Crypt Creeps - Dirk must escape from the skeletons and oil and then destroy the Crypt Creeps to survive the scene. * The Bat Bridge - Dirk must escape the crumbling bridge and then slay the bats to escape the scene. * The Vampire Blood Guardian - Dirk must escape from bats and then attack the Vampire Blood Guardian, who blocks his way out to escape. * The Elevator - Dirk finds an elevator and must jump on the platform to escape correctly. Sometimes, the scene is longer or shorter. It can be mirrored sometimes. * The Lizard King - A pot of gold has Dirk's sword. What Dirk must do is to avoid the Lizard King and then get the sword. Next, Dirk must fight him and then slay him. * The Checkboard Room - Dirk finds himself in a room with disappearing platforms. Dirk must avoid the flames and enter the left door. * The Crystal Orb - Dirk must escape from the Crystal Orb used by Mordroc and the throne will move. Dirk must escape the scene. * Ye Olde Falls - Dirk rides on a barrel and must avoid rocks and whirlpools to survive the scene. Also, Dirk must hang on a chain to escape the scene. Sometimes, this version is mirrored. * The Lava People - Dirk is surrounded by craters, which contain the Lava People. Dirk must avoid the Lava People by running away from them. * The Dark Horseman - Dirk must jump to avoid the Dark Horseman's attacks and then escape the scene. * The Marbles - Dirk must time his movement to avoid the marbles. However, a giant ball is about to kill Dirk. Dirk must do right timing to avoid the marbles and then exit the scene. * The Caverns - Dirk must avoid electricity, escape from the gate, and then escape from lava to survive the scene. * Singe's Lair - Dirk finds Daphne in the Magic Bubble. Dirk must avoid Singe's attacks and then find the Magic Sword to slay Singe and then rescue Daphne. Category:Game Boy Color games Category:2001 video games Category:1990 video games Category:1991 video games Category:Action games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Wii games Category:DSiWare games